The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program.
Recent years have seen imaging devices (which will also be referred to as ‘omnidirectional imaging devices’ below) that include a plurality of optical units and use all the directions as their imaging ranges. Examples of techniques for the omnidirectional imaging devices include the technology described in JP 2013-025255A (US 2014/0132709A1).